


I Want Candy

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Two strangers see each other across a crowded area and meet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Eric Northman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little one shot I just wrote in about 30 minutes. Hope you like it. As usual, I do not own either of the characters and make no money off this. I don't have a beta so please ignore any mistakes. :) Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I was inspired by the song I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow.
> 
> Update: Did some editing and decided to expand on it. Now it's just over double the amount of words. :) I think it flows much better now. Thanks for reading and hope you like this updated version just as well. (Eric and Hermione wouldn't let me change it much more, they said that's what my WIP is for...Muses! :) )

Hermione sat there listening to the music on her phone while watching the people pass around her. Her mind wandered on where they were headed or what they were doing, just taking a break from life for a moment. 

The war had been won just over a year ago and the restorations had been completed last week. Hogwarts would open this fall for schooling while Diagon and Knockturn Allies would be back to full steam. There was talk of renaming Knockturn Ally since it was no longer held the shady businesses it did before the war. 

Hermione had come to America, Louisiana to be exact, to just get away from all the fame and glory she never wanted. The press still wouldn’t leave them alone and she was tired of it all. Now that she wasn’t needed for the rebuilding of her world, she chose to take a vacation. 

She had thought long and hard about where to go. She had decided on the States because no one knew her here and only vaguely knew about the war that ripped through wizarding Britain. That suited her just fine. She wanted some anonymity. It was nice to walk down the street and not be mobbed by reporters, fans or enemies. Here, she was just Hermione Granger, a young woman enjoying her life.

She hadn’t really chosen Shreveport, Louisiana on purpose. It was just that she had missed her greyhound bus when it left a few minutes early, thinking everyone was onboard. The only good thing was that she kept her belongings in her beaded bag which she always had on her. So she had decided to stay here for a bit to check out the area. She had never been to America before and was curious. She had been to many other countries and now she could add America to that list.

She had found the area to be not much different to other cities she had been to. Oh, there were some differences, of course. Not every city was the same, ever. Shreveport seemed to be big enough to get lost in but not overly crowded; with either people or businesses. She also found out there was a small wizarding community at the northern part of the city. That made things handy. If she felt the need to reconnect with her magical side, she could.

She had decided to just relax for a while. There was no where she needed to be or anyone she needed to see. She could enjoy life for a change. No worries about ambushes or constantly looking over her shoulder to see who was there, not that that left her but it was nice to not see anyone who would do her harm.

She had found a flat not too far from the wizarding community but still muggle. She enjoyed being in a muggle residence. It reminded her of her parents. She wished they were still here but, unfortunately, they had been killed about a month before they war ended by burglar. Her parents would have enjoyed visiting the States with her. 

Hermione was just shaking off the melancholy feelings when out of the corner of her eye she saw the most delicious sight ever, and she meant ever. 

There, to her left stood a male that made women swoon and men weep. He was over six foot, blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that sculptors dreamed of and would drool over. 

His presence was demanding and all encompassing. No one could help but notice him standing there. He was…well…dangerous, mysterious, beautiful and powerful; all without trying. As she studied this fine male specimen, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would take to get his attention. 

Then, much to her surprise, piercing blue eyes met her brown ones with a raised eyebrow…whoops, seemed like she was busted!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric had decided to take a stroll around his area to check on things and to stretch his legs. He desperately needed a break from the bar and the sycophants that hoped to catch a vampire’s eye. Most nights he could stomach the stench and desperation that rolled off the patrons but tonight, it just seemed too much. 

He needed a break. He needed a change of scenery. Anything would be better than that. He still had to deal with various humans approaching him as they vied for his favor but, at least, it was outside a building where the stench wasn’t so horrible.

What few realized was that Eric Northman drank donor blood nowadays. It had been nice to not have to hunt for his food in the beginning but several years later, it had lost its appeal. If one could overlook the lack of hygiene and proper nutrition most humans lacked, who vied for a vampire’s favor, they still had to deal with the taste of the various drugs and alcohol in the blood. 

Overall, it was time for a change and until Eric could find a suitable source, he would drink donor blood from a blood bank he owned. He owned several but there was only one he would drink the blood from. The standards of that one was higher than the others. Most vampires today, didn’t have the discernable palate older ones, like him, had.

To those vampires of five hundred years or older, they had started to refine their palates and appreciate a clean and well flavored blood. Most humans, and supes alike, thought that blood only tasted metallic but to a vampire, especially older ones, the blood had a flavor to it; just like the variety of foods humans ate. The food a human chose to eat flavored their blood. Each country or region had its own general flavor. America was one of the few to have so much diversity; with its many different lifestyles and intermingled cultures, Eric preferred the States to most other countries where blood was concerned.

So here he was, taking in the sights and sounds of Shreveport. While scanning the crowd of the shopping complex, he noticed a petite female people watching as well while listening to music on her phone. When he let his eyes wonder over her, a small smile appeared on his face. 

She had shapely curves, wild hair, a perfect profile and an air of confidence not often seen in today’s world. There was a relaxed alertness to her body language that spoke to Eric of a warrior or soldier. She was an understated beauty; a beauty that seemed to be inside as well as out. This combination intrigued Eric. It had been awhile since any human had truly caught his attention. He found himself wanting to get closer to her, something almost unheard of today.

There was Ms. Stackhouse but she was too immature for his tastes, so after messing with her for a bit, he had washed his hands of her. She had been a nice distraction but that’s all she would ever be to him, Bill could have her and her troubles. However, this young woman was nothing like Sookie. She has a quiet confidence and strength that he was sure was underestimated often. 

When her gaze turned his way, he could tell she was slowly checking him out with genuine curiosity and appreciation. Her eyes raked him over from head to toe and back again, then her eyes met his and he couldn’t help but smirk and raise an eyebrow. 

She boldly held his gaze before smiling and turning away with a slight blush to her flawless face. Of course, this had Eric even more intrigued so he decided to move towards her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Hermione sat there wondering if she should take a chance and gather her Gryffindor courage to approach the handsome stranger, she saw him moving towards her. 

A bit nervous (who wasn’t when someone gorgeous was headed their way?) and completely curious, Hermione stayed where she was. When she felt his presence next to her, she looked up. She let a smile creep across her face and turned her body towards the vampire. He was even more impressive up close and personal.

When their eyes met, both could feel a tension starting to grow. For Hermione, this man was overwhelming up close and for Eric, she was simply intoxicating. Neither could quite believe the immediate chemistry between them. Without realization, both moved closer to the other.

Knowing life wasn’t without its risks; Hermione stood up and leaned toward this beautiful stranger just as Eric leaned down toward her. When their bodies were but a breath away, Hermione tipped her head up and a bit to the side and Eric answered by tipping his head to the side to meet her lips in an explosive meeting. After a few minutes of electric kissing, they both pulled away with smiles on their faces. 

Without a word being said, Eric held out his hand for her to take. Hermione looked at his offered hand and decided to take the chance and gripped it gently. They both walked away from the crowded center together to see if this beginning would become something so much more.

Inspiration: Bow Wow Wow ‘I Want Candy’


End file.
